


Danganronpa 4: Crossover Crisis

by antagonistjuice



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Haikyuu!!, Ranger's Apprentice - John Flanagan, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: AH YES, Despair Disease (Dangan Ronpa), F/F, First fic on this site, Gen, Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), M/M, Science, Trans Male Character, Volleyball, horace is trans because fuck you, oh yeah there’s some real nice trauma here, sassy will is best will, they’re all just unfortunate dorks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25577632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antagonistjuice/pseuds/antagonistjuice
Summary: Will Treaty has been dreaming of Hope’s Peak for years.Shoto Todoroki finally has a chance to get away from his family.Hajime Iwaizumi just wants to keep his boyfriend safe, even though he’d never admit it.Winry Rockbell may have made it to Hope’s Peak, but she knows that doesn’t mean she can just stop working hard.“Upupu! Everyone here? Great! Let’s get things rolling!”
Relationships: Alphonse Elric & Winry Rockbell, Cassandra | Evanlyn/Alyss Mainwaring, Edward Elric/Ling Yao, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Horace Altman/Will Treaty, Iida Tenya/Kaminari Denki, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Sero Hanta/Todoroki Shouto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Be Gay, Pass Out, Wake up In A Strange Place With People You’ve Never Seen Before, And Do Crimes

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this!

WILL

I looked up at the huge building. How did I even get here? Hope's Peak Academy has been my dream since I was a kid, and now I'm here...

I was a Ranger. Combat skills, along with the art of moving silently and never being seen. Somehow, my skills in spying were shoved aside, and I became the Ultimate Archer, but I'm here, right? That's what matters. 

Not that people along the way didn't try to discourage me. I shuddered as I recalled how Horace was when we were younger. Crazy to think that the two of us are now dating..

I've been standing here for a while now. I probably look like an idiot. I took one more deep breath, adjusted my mottled jacket (more natural in a school environment than my usual cloak) and stepped through the gates.

I could immediately tell that something was off. I was dizzy, the corners of my vision were...

Black.

SHOTO

My head throbbed. I could tell my head was resting on something, but what, I couldn't say. Groaning, I opened my eyes. A classroom? Last I checked, I was outside... I pushed myself up from the desk and noticed something on the wall. I-iron panels? Why are those necessary? Turning back, there was a piece of paper on the desk. I don't know who wrote this, but I should probably follow directions for now... With that, I headed out of the room and down the hall towards the gym.

"SHO!!!"

I hear an all-too-familiar voice from behind me. It couldn't be... But up behind me jumped my boyfriend.

"Hanta! Are you okay? What happened?" 

Hanta gave his trademark smile and nodded. "I'm fine, I'm fine... More importantly, we should head to the gym. I don't wanna be the one to test what'll happen if we don't."

I gave a rare grin. "I guess so." I took his hand, and together, we walked towards whatever fate awaited us.

WILL

"FUCK YOU, HINATA BOKE!"

"YOU WOULD LIKE THAT, WOULDN'T YOU, BAKAGEYAMA!"

I entered the gym to find absolute chaos. This black haired kid was yelling at a (much shorter) orange haired kid, who was yelling right back. From what they were saying, the two of them obviously had some sort of intimate relationship. As I was watching, a brown haired boy jumped onto another person, who looked annoyed and yelled a bit, but made no effort to actually remove him.

A blond haired boy was making a blue haired boy with robotic arms furiously blush, while a black haired boy laughed. As I watched, someone else came and talked to the black haired one. And he had the weirdest hair I've ever seen. Half was red, while the other was white. As he turned to the side, I could see what looked like a burn over his left eye. All I could think was: Wow. He's pretty hot. And then immediately shook the thought out of my mind. What are you thinking, Will? You have a boyfriend, and it looks like he does too. Still, as I walked away, I stole one more glance. 

A very short blond haired boy looked like he was about to explode. Another tried to calm him down, while a girl next to them just snickered. Why is he so mad? I followed his gaze to find a black haired someone, seemingly oblivious. There’s some anger management problems there for sure.

I turned, and there he was. Horace. There was my boyfriend. I began to walk up to him, then stopped. Do I really want to make my approach this obvious? Nah. I stepped silently, disguising my approach like I had spent years training to do. 

"HORACE!" I yelled.

"FUCK!" He jumped. I (badly) tried to cover my laugh, and he glared. "Will! Wh-" He quickly stopped his complaints once I leaned in for a kiss. 

"I love you too" I said as I came around to sit in front of him. 

"That's gay." I know that voice, too.

"Oh, like you can talk." I turned around to see Cassandra and Alyss, heading our way. "Last I checked, you two were the most lesbian-y lesbians I've ever met."

"You can shut up now, Will."

"I know I can, but I won't."

Cassandra was about to protest further, but before she could make a move, a voice resonated throughout the gym.

"Hey! I think there's 16 of us here now." 

"Hm? You're right."

"Of course I'm right, Tobio-Chan!"

"We should introduce ourselves, right? I sure don't recognize everyone here..."


	2. Some Interesting Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introductions are made and a creepy announcement is played.

HAJIME

"We should introduce ourselves, right? I sure don't recognize everyone here..."

"U-um, right. I'll go first. I'm Shoto Todoroki, Ultimate Conspiracy Theorist", said a boy with the most peculiar hair I'd ever seen. His right side was white, but his left was red. Odd. There was what looked like a freezer burn over his left eye, and he wore a blue button down with the three top buttons undone, and a white turtleneck underneath as well as a pair of black slacks and a white pair of boots.

The next voice is one I recognize. "I'm Tooru Oikawa, Ultimate Xenoanthropologist! Or, for those of you who don't know, I study aliens." Shittykawa, who was standing next to me, had on a black blazer, a white button down, a pair of jeans, his favorite pair of volleyball shoes, a necklace with a little alien charm on it, and his glasses. Over his pants on his knee, he had a brace which I saw a few people eyeing.

"Right. I'll go next. Alyss Mainwaring, Ultimate Diplomat." That was spoken by a tall, blonde girl in a white, knee-length skirt which was layered underneath a pale blue, slightly shorter skirt. Her top was also white, and she had a ribbon of the same pale blue in her hair. She had a blue armband with some sort of symbol on it, and a white pair of flats.

"U-um, hi? I-I'm Alphonse Elric... The Ultimate Therapist." This came from a small, almost frail-looking boy with short golden hair and eyes to match. He wore a loose, dark red top with a complicated-looking patterned circle on the corner. He had a dark-brown pair of pants and a black pair of sneakers. He looked very uncomfortable, almost like he wasn't quite used to his own body.

A blond boy spoke up next. "Heyyy! I'm Denki Kaminari, Ultimate Electrician! Wassup?" He wore a black leather jacket with white, lightning-bolt designs. He has a pair of black pants with more lightning-bolts to match, and his white tee-shirt had a black, splatter-painted design on it, and on his head, he wore a pair of sunglasses with blue lenses.

"Hi! I'm Shoyo Hinata, Ultimate Cyclist!" The short boy wore a dark blue track jacket with white and orange detailing, with lots of iron-on patches and an orange armband with a design on it that looked like a bike wheel. He wore a black pair of bike shorts and a white tee-shirt, as well as a pair of volleyball shoes and one knee pad.

“Hey there. I’m Will Treaty, Ultimate Archer. Nice to meet you all.” The voice came from an incredibly skinny brown haired boy. He had a tan shirt and a tan pair of boots, a dark brown pair of pants, and a jacket in the strangest gray and green pattern I’d ever seen. The rest of his outfit was a little unusual. There was a silver pendant in the shape of an oakleaf, and thick belt that was wrapped around his waist twice, one loop with a scabbard. Another scabbard was strapped to his other leg. The most unusual thing, however, was the quiver of arrows slung over his shoulder. That could seriously hurt someone...

“I’m Ling Yao, Ultimate Swordsman! What’s up?” This boy had long black hair, pulled back into a ponytail, and he wore a white shirt underneath an open, loose yellow top. He had on a pair of baggy black pants which were tucked into a pair of boots. I could see what almost looked like bandages underneath the sleeves of his top, and he had a sword slung in a sheath across his back.

“I am Tenya Iida, Ultimate Class Representative! It is a pleasure to meet you!” This boy wore what looked like a school uniform. Blue tie, white blazer with blue detailing, pants to match, red armband, the whole works. His hair was dark blue, and he had glasses, which did give the whole “nerd” vibe, but I spotted an undercut, so I didn’t really know.

My turn. “I’m Hajime Iwaizumi, Ultimate Sports Medic.” My outfit was simple. Red tie, white shirt, black pants, white jacket, and my name tag with a big red plus on it. There was a pouch to hold various types of medication that people might need (right now, it was mostly for Shittykawa’s knee and various things for the freak duo that I can’t disclose).

“I’m Cassandra King, Ultimate Adventurer.” The girl had a short blonde bob, a tan pair of boots, and a dark brown pair of pants. She wore a dark blue skirt over it, and a matching dark blue button-down was tucked into her loose black belt. She had a black backpack slung over one shoulder, which had what looked like practically everything you might need while camping.

“Edward Elric. Ultimate Alchemist. Call me short and you die.” He admittedly, was short, though I wasn’t about to say it aloud after that threat. He had a long, red jacket with some symbols on the sleeves and back. His jacket was black with white detailing, and his black top was tucked into his pants of the same color. He had a thick, leather belt with a chain on it, and he had white gloves and boots. His golden hair was pulled back into a braid.

“Right. I’m Hanta Sero, Ultimate Carpenter.” He wore an orange beanie, a black, white, and orange windbreaker, a white tee, and black pants over a pair of orange sneakers. A large tool belt was slung over his hips.

“Tobio Kageyama. Ultimate Volleyball Star.” Tobio looked awkward, but I knew he wasn’t great with social situations. He wore a black volleyball uniform with white and orange details, a black and white warmup jacket, black knee pads, and a pair of volleyball shoes.

“I’m Horace Altman, Ultimate Knight!” He wore a brown shirt, and black pants with a pair of black knee pads, and elbow pads as well. He had a pair of gray boots, and a leather belt with a scabbard in it, along with a sword inside of it.

“Right! Guess it’s finally my turn. Winry Rockbell, Ultimate Mechanic!” The blonde girl wore a pair of baggy green pants, a pair of sandals, and a black crop top. Her hair was pulled back in a light green headband, and a black pair of flip-flops. I noticed a wrench in her hand.

I look around the circle, but no one else is going. “So, that’s all of us?”

“I guess.”

“Well, I think there’s a main problem here. Why exactly are we here in the first place?” That was the boy with the arrows. He had introduced himself as Will, right? 

The blond boy with the lightning bolt in his hair cocked his head questioningly. “Well, we’re here to attend Hope’s Peak, obviously. Why else would we be here?”

Will responded. “No, I know, but do any of you actually remember entering the school?”

Silence.

“I thought so. Now, if I’m right, you all stepped foot onto the campus, passed out, woke up in a classroom, got a note, and walked here, correct?l

A few nods and mumbles.

I saw the mechanic open her mouth to say something, but before she could, a voice rang out and the monitors around the room showed a fuzzy silhouette.

“You’re all introduced? Great! Now, if you would kindly make your way to the gym, the entrance ceremony will begin!”

The swordsman laughed. “Thank god! This was all just to prepare us for the entrance ceremony!” That’s good! If this was something serious, I’d be freaking out!”

One by one, we made our way to the gym, a few more skeptical than others. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see the boy who introduced himself as Horace ask if Will was okay, and I could see why. Will looked more concerned than anyone. Somehow, that made me uneasy.

Before I knew it, we were all in the gym.

“Everyone’s here? Good! Great! Let’s get things rolling!

We all faced the stage, and we watched some sort of thing pop out from behind the podium.

I could hear Shittykawa next to me fail to stifle a gasp. “Oh, god... What the hell is that?”


	3. Those Are Some Killer Rules, Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s your typical story. Students meet maniacal bear, maniacal bear tells them to kill each other, students say no, maniacal bear tells them that they don’t have a choice, students explore school that they might be trapped in for the rest of their lives... you know how it goes.

WINRY 

“Oh god... What the hell is that thing?

“Why, I’m your headmaster, of course!”

“Gah! It spoke!”

The... thing showed its claws. “I’m not an it! Like I said, I’m your headmaster, Monokuma!”

“Gorlog’s beard, it can move!”

Ed gave me a glance. “Winry...”

“I’ve never seen anything like it before...”

He looks panicked. “How the hell did it move?”

Before I can tell Ed that I honestly don’t know, there’s another voice.

“So why are you here? As far as I was aware, the headmaster was human.” It’s the boy with the quiver of arrows, being certainly braver than any of the rest of us.

“Why, you’re all here to begin your school life! Starting now, and ending... well, never!”

That sparked an outrage in all of us.

“There is one way you could graduate...”

“How?”

“If someone were to disturb the peace, then they and only they will be allowed to graduate.”

A blue haired boy interjected. “Sir, I would respectfully like to inquire what you meant by disturbing the peace!”

“Well, say if one of you were to... murder another...”

“What the hell?”

“Oh my god...”

“What the fuck do you mean?”

“You’ll find your e-handbooks in your pockets or backpacks, I suggest you read the rules!”

We all pulled out our handbooks and silently read. One by one, everyone looked up, but stayed silent.

“So... what do you mean by ‘get away with it’?” 

“Upupupupu! I’m so glad you asked, Mr. Treaty! After each murder, you will have a while to investigate. Afterwards, we will have a class trial, where you try and figure out who the killer is! If you discover who they are, they will get punished! If you guess wrong, however, everyone but the killer will be punished!”

The black haired boy in the sports uniform looked confused. “Punished? What do you mean?”

“Why, execution, of course!”

More outbursts from everyone.

“I’ll be taking my leave now.”

“Hold it, you little shit!”

Before anyone knew what had happened, Ed had the bear in a chokehold. “You expect us to just accept this?”

The bear didn’t respond. There was a steady beeping.

Silence.

The beeping continued.

“Throw it!” That was the boy with the arrows again.

“What?”

“Just do what I say!”

He must have shocked Ed into submission, because he immediately complied.

The bear exploded immediately.

Now, I had experienced explosions before, but there were obviously people who hadn’t.

“I-is the bear gone?”

“Upupu! Not quite!”

“God! How many of you are there?”

“Why, I’m everywhere, Mr. Oikawa! Remember, violence against headmaster Monokuma is strictly prohibited! Next time, you won’t be so lucky... Now, I suggest you go explore the school! Buh-bye!”

As soon as the bear left, everyone burst out in anger. I couldn’t even hear myself thi-

“QUIET!”

The boy with the arrows seemed to be taking a leadership role among our group.

“The question is, is anyone actually considering this?”

No one spoke.

“I suggest we go explore.”

With that, he left the gym, people slowly trickling out behind him.

WILL

“Hm.”

Horace glanced towards me. “What is it?”

“There’s a nurse’s office here, but it’s locked. Not much use that way.”

“Oh. That sucks. Well, you have your pain meds in case you need them, right?”

“Yeah. One of the scars opened back up recently though, so I might still need bandages. And you, Sir Altman, have turned passing out because you keep forgetting to take off your binder into a habit.” 

“Oh.... Well, I can’t blame you on that one. Wasn’t that one guy a medic, though? Maybe he can help!

I gave him a grin. “Yeah, I guess!”

“Anyways, I found an AV room!”

“Oh, nice! Where?”

He led me down the hall towards the AV room. 

“Y’know, I think people were pretty intimidated by you back there, Will.”

“Really?”

“Yeah! You really did take charge. I think people were kinda scared.”

I gave a little embarrassed laugh. “Well, I guess it was just instinct.”

The two of us entered the AV room, and after a quick poke around, walked further down the hallway. 

“Hey, what’s this?”

Horace had stopped in front of a door with a pixelated video game-like bow and quiver.

“Why, that’s our very own Will’s Ultimate Lab, of course!”

The bear was suddenly next to us. I stifled a gasp, and Horace made a strangled noise that didn’t exactly sound human.

“Ultimate lab? What’s that?” I questioned, my heart still slightly racing.

“It’s a place for you to practice your talent! Not everyone’s is unlocked yet though!”

Then the bear was gone as quickly as he had come.

Exchanging a glance with Horace, we pushed open the door.

“Holy shit. This is really cool!”

There was a wooden theme, for sure. A rack with both a longbow and a recurve bow, and a ton of arrows. In the corner, there was a work table with what looked like all the supplies needed to make all the arrows I could possibly need. There were targets at the other side of the room, but the most impressive thing was the fake trees (or were those real?) along the long side of the room.

“Wow. I... Wow.”

“Yeah. Wow. Should we go tell the others what we found?”

“Yeah, sure.”

The two of us began our walk down to the dining hall, holding hands all the way.

SHOTO

As the last few people entered the cafeteria, the boy who had introduced himself as Will began the conversation.

“So, what did everyone find?”

I sort of zoned out, not really paying attention to who was saying what, but taking in the information nonetheless.

“We found the dorms. It looks like we each have one, and we need our e-handbooks to get in.”

“Looks like there’s at least one girls and boys bathroom in each area.”

“There was a nurse’s office, but it was locked, which is unfortunate. The AV room was unlocked though, so that’s good. Also, we came across what Monokuma called an ‘Ultimate Lab’, to practice our talents. Apparently not everyone’s is unlocked yet, though.”

“The kitchens have enough food to feed a hundred people, and they’re restocked every day. We’ll be fine when it comes to food.”

“We came across a stairway, but it was blocked off. We decided we shouldn’t try to break through.”

After a little bit, everyone fell silent. 

“All right. It seems like we’ve all shared, and I’m sure we’re all tired thanks to today’s events” said Will, “So let’s go to bed, and we can meet here in the morning.”

We slowly left the dining hall one by one. As I headed down towards my room, I felt a squeeze on my hand. I turned to see Hanta, giving me a reassuring grin, which I suppose made me feel a little better. I gave him a small smile back, and let go of my hand as I split off towards my room. Scanning my e-handbook and sliding open my door, I collapsed onto my bed. Still in my clothes, I fell asleep right then and there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! Thank you for reading this! I live off of comments, so leave one if you enjoyed! (I might have some character art coming out soon, if I can finish all 16. Dangan style is hard!)

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! I know it’s not very good, but I had fun writing it! Please leave a comment if you have any suggestions!


End file.
